Billy Mays
Billy Mays battled Ben Franklin in the Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin, until he died from a heart attack, followed by Vince Offer replacing him. He was portrayed by Colin J. Sweeney. Information on the Rapper William Darrell "Billy" Mays, Jr. (July 20, 1958 – June 28, 2009) was an American television advertisement salesperson and pitchman. He appeared in many infomercials, and he became most famous for his work on marketing OxiClean, Orange Glo, Kaboom, and many other cleaning and maintenance products. He and his business partner, Anthony Sullivan, were also featured on PitchMen, a TV series that documented their work. Because of his loud voice, distinctive beard and famous sales pitches, he became a recognized national television icon through the United States and Canada. In 2009, Mays suffered from a heart attack and was found dead, autopsies showing cocaine in his system. ERBoH Bio Billy Mays here for Billy Mays' bio! I got started selling As-Seen-On-TV products on the Atlantic City Boardwalk! Wow, check out those skills! Then I moved on to boat shows, auto shows and state fairs! That’s how I got the job selling OxiClean detergent, a huge value for only $19.99! Comes with a years worth of supplies! And don’t forget my next big job - Mighty Putty! It's the easy way to fix, fill and seal virtually anything! Of course I only sold products that I actually used, like the Awesome Auger, the Big City Slider Station, The Ding King, The DualSaw, ESPN360, the EZ Crunch Bowl, Flies Away, The Gopher, Grater Plater, Green Now, Grip Wrench, Handy Switch, Hercules Hook, iCan health insurance, the iTie, Jupiter Jack, Kaboom, Mighty Mendit, Mighty Putty, Mighty Putty Steel, Mighty Putty Wood, Mighty Tape, Orange Glo, Quick Chop., Samurai Shark, Simoniz Fix-It, Tool Band-It Turbo Tiger, Ultimate Chopper, Vidalia Slice Wizard, WashMatik, What Odor?, and Zorbeez! I used and sold every one, every day, until I died of a heart attack from cocaine!!!!!!! Lyrics Verse 1: Hi, Billy Mays here with a special TV offer! Watch me crush this bald, fat, foppish founding father! I'll take my awesome auger, and sow your quaker oats. I'll shoot your rhymes down like a regiment of red coats. I'm the lord of the pitch, and leader in home sales. You're just a lumpy pumpkin who invented the mail! Benny's got kite n' key, but you're in for a shock, When I strike you with bolts from my lightning rod cock! Verse 2: But wait there's more...! Billy Mays has a heart attack and dies on his second verse. (Vince's turn) Trivia *In the Behind the Scenes video for Epic Rap Battles of History 10, Billy Mays had an error title card, reading "Billy Mayes". This makes him one of four rappers with an error title card, the others being Adolf Hitler, Christopher Columbus and Ebenezer Scrooge. *Billy Mays' shirt and background have ERB logos on them. *He is the first character to die in a rap battle. *Reused footage from Billy Mays is used as a cameo in Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso. *Billy Mays is the only rapper to have 9 lines.